


Hold My Hand

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Castiel and Dean are taking a vacation at Disney World with their families. They're both enjoying the rides and the food but Dean pauses when it comes to a certain ride that he fears. Cas helps him through it, and Dean does the same with Cas later on in the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was done for a prompt sent to me on tumblr by [thinkdouble-pink:](http://thinkdouble-pink) _"Can you believe it?! Finally less than a week away from a new episode!!! So here is an prompt Dean and Cas are around 6 or 7 and they are at Disney world! But Dean is afraid to go on the Dumbo ride because he doesn't like flying or heights. But Cas helps him through his fear. Then later on they are at the haunted mansion and Cas gets scared and it's Dean's turn to comfort him. 100% fluff I know"_ This is an older prompt since I kinda took a break from filling them but here it finally is, I hope that you like it!!

Dean looked up at the ride, nervously chewing on his lip. He would usually never let anyone know that he was nervous, not when he was always seen as so brave, when he had to be brave for Sammy, for Cas, for his friends at school. But he had to admit that he was nervous. Really nervous.

Dean’s family had taken a vacation at Disney World over the Summer and the Novaks had tagged along bringing Dean’s best friend Cas with them. Dean was elated that they were there, really, and he had been enjoying all the rides and the food and pretty much everything but this particular ride put a damper on things. It was the infamous Dumbo ride that rose up and down and went seemingly very high. At least to Dean it did.

Castiel and Sam had no problem with it, but Dean did. He absolutely loathed flying and he didn’t like heights either, both things included on the ride. He wanted to nix the whole thing altogether, to not go on it, and he was about to back out and say no when Cas came up behind him. “Dean?” he inquired, his voice soft. Dean glanced over at him, his eyes wide. “Are you scared?” Castiel went on. Dean pursed his lips, looking away, not wanting to answer the question. The answer was obvious, but he just didn’t want to accept it. “It’s okay if you are, Dean, I won’t judge you,” Castiel told Dean who looked back up at him. 

“I just, I don’t like heights and I don’t like flying,” Dean mumbled. Castiel smiled softly.

“I’ll hold your hand if you want. Only if you want. It might help, y’know…” Castiel trailed off, looking down at his feet. Dean blushed at the mere thought of holding Cas’ hand. He hadn’t told Cas this, or anyone for that matter, but he may or may not have been nursing a crush on Cas. The thought of Cas holding his hand, helping him through it, it made Dean’s heart leap. Maybe he could get through it if Cas was there.

Dean looked down, shyly reaching out his hand and interlacing their fingers. Castiel looked up at him, blush tinting his cheeks. Dean looked up at him with a soft smile. “Okay.”

\---

Dean and Cas came off of the ride holding hands, Castiel giving Dean’s hand a squeeze once it was over. Dean smiled over at him and Castiel smiled back. Dean was proud of himself, really, and he could tell that Castiel was proud of him too.

He didn’t want to but he finally let Cas’ hand go as they wandered the rest of the park. They were just about done for the day when there was one last thing left that Dean was excited about. The Haunted Mansion. 

Immediately when they got near it, Cas froze. It was just like the Dumbo ride with Dean, Cas was terrified. He didn’t want to go in, but he knew that Dean did. He was about to back out and tell Dean that he really couldn’t do it, but then Dean came up next to him. “Are you scared?” he asked, just as Castiel had asked Dean with the Dumbo ride. Castiel blushed, looking down and nodding. “Hey, you helped me through my fear, I can help you through yours,” Dean said softly. Castiel looked up at him and found that his eyes were filled with kindness. 

“I’m just nervous,” Castiel told Dean. 

“I’ll hold your hand if you want, just like you did with me. Would that make things better?” Dean inquired. Castiel blushed and nodded, watching Dean reach his hand out. Castiel took it in his and smiled softly. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Dean reassured as they stepped inside.

\---

They got through the Haunted Mansion just fine, Castiel holding onto Dean tightly, Dean holding him back just as tightly. When they got out, they didn’t drop hands or anything, just kept holding them as though they would never let go. When they were on their way out, Castiel paused, Dean stopping with him. Castiel had a soft smile on his face as he glanced up at Dean. “Thank you for getting me through that, Dean. I appreciate it,” Castiel said. Before Dean could respond Castiel was leaning over, pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s cheek. Dean turned bright red, gaping over at a blushing Cas.

“It’s no problem,” Dean stuttered quietly. Dean was starting to think that there was more than one reason that he was glad that the Novak’s had come along on their vacation to Disney World.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!!! Maybe you guys like it when I write fluff instead of smut, or maybe you like both!!! Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to make a new friend, my ask is always open :) Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you guys are doing well <3


End file.
